Silicone gel compositions have been used in a variety of products, including sunscreen gels, moisturizing creams, antiperspirant creams, liquid foundations, and hair gels. Known silicone gel compositions include compositions comprised of silicone oil and wax, silicone oil and silica, and silicone oil and polyoxyalkylene-containing organopolysiloxanes, such as described in European Published Patent Application No. 0,568,102. That application identifies a number of possibilities for components useful as the silicone oil including low and high viscosity diorganopolysiloxanes, including polydimethylsiloxane, cyclic siloxanes, cyclic siloxane solutions of polydimethylsiloxane gums, etc.
Linear block copolymers of polystyrene and polydimethylsiloxane have been synthesized, both by graft and block copolymerization. In block copolymerization of such linear polymers, polystyrene is produced by anionic polymerization with an organo lithium initiator and the living polymer (PS--Li+) created thereby is reacted with hexamethylcyclotrisiloxane, (Me.sub.2 SiO).sub.3, in the presence of a polar promoter wherein a block of polydimethylsiloxane grows on the end of the living vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon polymer block. U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,903 describes a block copolymer which is an anionically polymerized block copolymer which is comprised of at least one block of high density (HDPE) polyethylene and at least one block of a polysiloxane, e.g., polydimethylsiloxane. These polymers are useful for impact modification of engineering thermoplastics, flow promoters, and forming coatings with low energy surfaces but have not been used or suggested for use as components of oil gels.